<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Just Wanna be Yours by Noyasan03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553573">I Just Wanna be Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noyasan03/pseuds/Noyasan03'>Noyasan03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Friends to Lovers, Hanamaki Takahiro is a Little Shit, Inspired by Music, M/M, Matsukawa Issei in Love, No Smut, Partying, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noyasan03/pseuds/Noyasan03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mastukawa Issei is falling in love with his best friend and Hanamaki is completely clueless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It's you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Is this what love felt like? The sun trickled through the window and Matsukawa sat up, the soft pink of Makki’s hair glowed in the light as he slept. Soft breaths escaping his lips, chest rising and falling at a constant rhythm. <em> I really wanna kiss him.</em> Mattsun snorted softly at the thought, as it passed through his mind. You can’t actually fall for your best friend, right?</p><p>“Wake up dumbass.” Makki groaned softly and turned to face the dark haired boy. Mattsun hadn’t realized how close they were until Makki had opened his eyes. His heart rate picked up slightly and he felt the heat rise to his face. Makki rubbed the sleep from his own eyes, staring at Mattsun’s obviously flustered state. “Are we about to kiss right now?” Makki giggles out softly, still half asleep.</p><p>Matsukawa freezes, the sound of Hanamaki’s laugh was like white noise. Drowning out the rest of the world. He pulls his face back and chuckles, sending him and the pink haired boy into a fit of laughter. “You’re so stupid,” Mattsun gets out between giggles.</p><p>“Yeah and you love my stupid,” Makki gives a dopey lopsided grin. <em>God, I really wanna kiss him.</em> Mattsun is pulled back into his thoughts as Makki gets up to go change.</p><p>“Are you gonna get dressed, or are you going to school in your pajama pants?” Makki calls out to the dark haired boy. Mattsun blinks out from his daze, nodding his head and standing up to get ready as well. As he’s putting on his uniform, Makki notices a small freckle on the back of Matsukawa’s left shoulder. He reaches out a slender finger to touch it. Matsukawa shivers at the soft touch, cheeks flushing a light peach as he adjusts his belt.</p><p>“I didn’t know you had freckles,” Makki exhales softly as he retracts his hand. He hadn’t noticed the flush of red on Mattsun’s face as he caressed his soft skin. “I don’t really, just a few beauty marks here and there.” The dark haired boy shrugs his shoulders and fiddles with the collar of his shirt. They get ready in silence and head out the door. <em>I really wish he didn’t touch me like that. I like it, yes, but he doesn’t even know how it makes me feel.</em> Mattsun lets a huff slip from his lips, the unsteady feeling of butterflies fill his stomach.</p><p>“You okay?” Makki’s voice pulls him out of his daze. Nodding a quick yes Mattsun turns his head. “Oikawa’s throwing a party later this week, You coming?” The question catches the ravenette off guard.</p><p>“Of course I'm coming, I’d never miss a chance to see Oikawa drunkenly fluster Iwaizumi.” Mattsun lets out a soft chuckle knowing he could get equally as wasted if not more. Makki laughs as well knowing Mattsun can’t hold his alcohol for shit. “You act like you’re much better.” Makki snorts as he laughs,thinking about his drunk best friends.</p><p>“Okay I didn't ask to be attacked, I was just stating I find Oikawa amusing.” Matsukawa’s words are laced in faux offence as he dramatically sighs. The boys break into another fit of giggles as they make their way to school, the smell of spring brings the boys into a happier mood, knowing morning practices are a drag.</p><p>They make it to school no problem. Throughout the day Hanamaki keeps giving Mattsun subtle touches, so soft Mattsun feels tingly all over. It was driving him insane, wanting to take his best friend into the club room and kiss him until they couldn’t breath, was 100% not normal. The raven haired boy was going crazy. He didn’t know what to do, what he did know is he needed a drink. Something to buzz his mind so he could forget the way he was feeling about his long time friend. He was ready for Oikawa’s party. Nothing could go too wrong, right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Partying with Precaution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys arrive at Oikawa's party. Maybe they drank too much, maybe it was the music. Everything should be fine though right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day of Oikawa’s party finally came. Mattsun was getting ready at Makki’s, so they could walk to the party together.<span class="u"> Money Trees By: Kendrick Lamar</span> plays off Hiro’s speaker as they get dressed. Makki has on a baby blue crew neck, a fresh white button up underneath. A pretty silver chain around his neck and his baby blue J’s, with some wide leg khaki pants on. Issei has a black Nike hoodie, and some black jeans on. He’s wearing a gold chain and a brand new pair of forces. Mattsun looks over at the pink haired boy, <em>Man he looks good.</em> Matsukawa doesn’t even realize he’s admiring his friends appearance until the slow beat of <span class="u">sex money feelings die</span> comes on the speaker and Makki’s voice lets the words flow out like butter as he continues to get ready. “Late night, call you in the late night~” Makki’s voice was soft as he turned to face Mattsun.</p><p>Walking toward Matsukawa, Hiro continued to sing the words looking the taller boy in the eye. The energy in the room shifted and the tension was thick. Suddenly the hoodie Mattsun had on was way too hot, before he registered what was happening Makki was dancing around him still singing the words. Before Mattsun could say anything he gets a text from Oikawa asking if they would be there soon. Issei texts back letting him know they’d be there in a few. Looking up Makki is collecting his things, face glowing in the pretty purple of the LEDs he had on.<em> God he’s so pretty</em>. Hiro looks up at the dark haired boy, smiling as he turns off the speaker and nods to the door. With that both boys leave for Oikawa’s.</p><p>Once they arrive at the function the first thing you hear is the slow beat of <span class="u">Streets By: Doja Cat</span> rumbling through the speaker. The two boys make their way through the sea of bodies to find some friendly faces. Iwaizumi and Oikawa are by the kitchen island when Mattsun spots them. The short haired boy has an irritated look on his face when Hanamaki and Mattsun meet him in the kitchen. The pair finally see what the issue is when they notice a very drunk Oikawa, flush face and all singing the words while latching on to Iwa’s arm swaying back and forth. Kawa’s drunken state makes Mattsun chuckle, whispering a soft ‘told ya so’ to his pink haired counterpart. That sends Makki into a small outburst of giggles. “What are you laughing at, dumbass?” Iwaizumi grippes.</p><p>“How has he already had so much to drink?” Matsukawa questions an amused look on his face as the drunk boy stumbles over his own feet almost falling flat on his face if it weren’t for Hajime and his quick reflexes.</p><p>“I didn't let him do anything,” Iwa gives a glance to his delirious boyfriend. “He went off on his own.” An amused huff leaves Iwa’s lips when he sees Oikawa’s face light up when his favorite song comes on the speaker.</p><p>“Iwa-chan lets go dance~” Tooru slurs as he pulls on his mostly sober boyfriend. The shorter boy complies knowing a drunk whiny Oikawa wasn't what he wanted to deal with. The two boys wander off in the crowd leaving Mattsun and Makki in the kitchen.</p><p>“Want me to get you a drink?” The pink haired boy questions. The ravenette nods as he watches Hanamaki walk away to get them drinks.</p><p>Throughout the night many drinks have been put through Mattsun’s body. He feels groggy and kinda wants to go home. He looks around the room for Makki, trying to see through the haze of strobe lights, vape smoke, and moving bodies.<span class="u"> I Wanna Be Yours By Arctic Monkeys</span> starts to play on the speaker. Mattsun sees Hanamaki across the room, some girl all over him, her pretty pink dress rolled up too short and her hands wandering a little too far. Her smile was intoxicatingly sweet as she laughed at something the boy said. As Mattsun made his way closer, he could practically taste the sickly sweet smell of her perfume as it overwhelmed his nose. Once he gets close enough Hanamaki finally notices him, smiling at him brightly. The pit in Mattsun’s stomach continued to drop as the girl keeps flirting. He was so jealous and the slow beat of the song he’d sung out so many times wishing Makki could hear him wasn’t helping. Without thoroughly thinking it through, Issei grabs onto Hanamaki’s face forcing the shorter boy to look at him. A faint blush paints both of their faces as the effects of the alcohol intensify the situation at hand.</p><p>The words of the song flood Matsukawa’s brain as he begins to sing to his long time friend. “Secrets I have held in my heart. Are harder to hide than I thought. Baby i just wanna be yours, i wanna be yours, i wanna be yours~” The words flow off his tongue as they had done countless times, but now he was staring Takahiro head on. The shorter boy was blushing intensely as Matsukawa poured his heart out through the lyrics of the slow song. It continued on like that until the song ended. Matsukawa had got his bearings and realized he still had Makki’s face in his hands. His face went ghost as he ran up the stairs to the bathroom. Hanamaki watched his friend run out of his eyeline as he tries to process what just happened between him and Issei.<em> Does he like me? Why would he be jealous?</em> Hanamaki didn’t know how to confront the dark haired boy so he kindly asked Yahaba to drive him home, knowing he couldn’t walk alone. Matsukawa on the other hand was in the bathroom trying to clear his head, he had no idea how to explain what had just come over him to the other boy. How would it affect their friendship? He didn't want to lose his best friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoy this second chapter, it was a blast to write. Also thanks to a commenter i've got down how to work Ao3 :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI! this is my first time using Ao3 for a fic. please lmk if there is anything i can improve. I really hope you enjoy the first chapter :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>